


The Unlucky Demon

by tuxedoblackrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedoblackrose/pseuds/tuxedoblackrose
Summary: When a succubus had found a prey in a futa woman, she have may she bargain than more





	The Unlucky Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurstEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/gifts).



“It is going be a fun night,” The succubus flew over the night horizon in the city searching for a prey. She smirked knowing she’ll drain someone’s life tonight and collect their sperm. “Some lucky fool will experience pleasure I’ll bring,” The cocky temptress spread her wings across the dark sky looking for a victim until she found an apartment building conveniently one of the windows open. The sex demon had found her opportunely to pounce of the unexpected victim. “It’s so easy isn’t funny,” 

She entered the apartment and snuck in undetected since there no one in the vicinity it seems it a studio apartment and walked around a bit until a pleasant scent have caught her nose her lips curled into a knowingly smile. “The smell of sperm.” She followed her nose until she hit the jackpot and heard some moans coming behind the door. “I’ll make my grand entrance.” The succubus flow with confidence and opening the door that the sight that had shock her there was one woman masturbating with her fun-stick with tissues surrounding her. “I’m bursting my fifteenth load tonight and I’m can’t stop.” The sex demon recovered and smiled that a woman with a dick isn’t rare that it more common in the human’s world. “Futanari they exist they has incredible sex drives,” The world where the succubus came from heard stories of women with penises from her demon sisters that they have higher sex drive than a normal person and bigger dicks than the average male.

She strode to the unsuspected woman and grabbed her hands. “May I assist you?” The woman stopped jerking off and was surprise seeing a real-life succubus in front of her. “Whoa I’m not dreaming? You’re real?” The futa was poking the succubus voluptuous body. “This isn’t a dream or an illusion my tits are real,” The demon both proudly and vanity thrust her huge knockers out. “I have fantasies of fucking them,” The futanari woman making groping motions. “You are in luck, tonight I will fulfill your pervert fantasies. The demon temptress melting her clothes away (There are little of them anyway) stood naked with her perfect, unrealistic body, her big juicy ass, her big perky G-cup breasts that defy gravity. “It will be your last night so enjoy the experience.”

She pushed the dick girl down on her bed and got on the top of her by straddling the woman. “I don’t care I am going die before morning just rock my world.” The succubus complied and hovered over her before slowly easing herself on the woman’s dick. They kissed and the futanari grabbed a bountiful of breasts by squeezing them. “They’re soft,” The dick girl using her tongue on the succubus’s nipple by flicking them, playing them. The demon was grinding her pussy against the woman’s dick by bouncing up and down.

“Your dick is wonderful,” The dick girl switch breasts kneading, pinching the left nipple hard that cause the succubus hiss in pain briefly. “Your demonic pussy swallow up my girl dick I’m enjoy pounding it,” The dick girl happy that she’s drilling a creature may ending her life tonight but doesn’t care. The succubus was enjoying herself hoping draining the woman’s life force and swallow her girl sperm as they continued to fuck. “I’m filling your womb with my load!” The woman cried and came in the demon. The succubus received the futanari’s cum and smiled as she’s satisfied.

“Thanks for the sex,” The dick girl laid there staring at the sex demon. “I see you’re still alive, human.” The succubus disengaged herself from the woman’s dick with cum dripped from her vagina and started blowing her. “You have a particular flavor.” The she-demon licked the tip of her she-cock with vacuum-like fellatio, the woman shuddered pulling a handful of silver hair clutching it. “Please don’t stop,” The futa woman moaned as the demon temptress continued her blowjob bringing her slowly to the edge.

“I’m good at sucking dick, human.” The dick girl was about to climax and came into the demon’s mouth she’s enjoyed swallowing her girl seed. “I may ask a request? We can try anal I liked to feel your ass with my dick.” The futanari woman ask the succubus. “So far you haven’t died yet, I honor your last request tonight.” The succubus was cocky and feeling confident of her abilities. The dick girl went to her draw and got a bottle of lube. “Get on all fours.” The succubus compiled and positioning herself her ass toward the futa woman.

“It will be a bit cold.” She applied the lubricate her ass crack and lining her dick before slapping her ass couple of times. “Here we go.” The succubus felt every inch of six-inch she-cock entered her butthole and the woman started her anal assault. “You’ve a godly ass! My feminine cock being swallow by your booty.” She was pounding the demon’s large ass by wracking it and reach around grabbed her huge demonic tits fondling them. “I’m being pleasure by you, human! Your girly dick smashing my bubble butt,” The demon was drowning in lust fail to realize that the futanari woman slowly and surely weaken her.

“I glad that you enjoy it, but I’ll make you my slave tonight,” The succubus started notice that she’s slowly losing both strength and vitality. “What! Why I’m growing weaker,” The demon was at the human’s mercy and a damn thing she can’t do about it. “Hee-hee, I’m acquire a new toy tonight,” The succubus felt her consciousness was fading and everything black after the dick girl came in her ass. 

Went she came to, the demon found a black, leather leash collar tied to her neck with a tag on it. “What the meaning of this, human!” She was furious at her capturer. The person was smug and seeing her new pet now angry. “We’ll a lot of fun tonight with some friends.” The woman answered the door and there was couple of women were waiting and had hungry look of their faces that the succubus didn’t found pleasant at all. “Oh, the demon you have found tonight, I’m so excited.” They had erection in their skirt and pants indicated they are also dick girls.

“Girls we are going having fun tonight,” They showing their dicks to the succubus and her horror starts now.


End file.
